Red Court and Blue
by roudyredd
Summary: Someone is messing with the demensions and there is one girl caught in the middle of it all. Well, actually it's her fault. She knows each one of them but how? Inspiration found.
1. Prologue 1 2 & 3

_**RED, Court and BLUE**_

_**A Fan Fiction triple crossover**_

_**By Roudy"Redd"**_

_**A story idea I've had for quite some time playing around in my head. **_

_**TMNT, Hellboy and Gargoyles**_

_**And me: Court**_

_**I know. I like to be in my stories in one way or another.**_

_**Have at me or at least read and tell me I can't write. I want to see what I can get away with. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am a poor college kid and like to dream. **_

_**Prologue 1**_

Running was always a good way to release stress. But tonight running after your little brother because he got angry at you was NOT a good way to let it go. It was one small mistake but with boys, you can be sure it blew up in their face.

Raphael was fast but Leonardo was patient. If he kept his pace he'd find Raph slowed down in no time. One of the things however he forgot to count on was that most times they left the Lair; it never did turn out to be a run for exercise. Tonight they ran into a nasty group of men jumping a young woman. Raph focused his anger on the Purple Dragons instead of his brother.

His twin sai were getting plenty of practice by the time Leo showed up and helped to defeat the last of the cretins. Raph turned to the young woman, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said almost of if she were out of breath. But her calm demeanor set off a flare in the eldest turtle.

"Good, then we've gotta get out of here," Leo he said trying to pull on his younger brother's arm.

Raph shrugged him off, "Would you like us ta help you get home? Make sure they don't attack you again?" he offered.

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed. Splinter needed them home.

She shook her head, "No, but I would like you to please come closer, so that I may thank my saviors."

Leo looked up and confusedly. This chick seemed really weird. "No, we have to be going now," he said again pulling his brother into the shadows.

"She wants ta thank us, Leo," Raph said pulling him toward the light, "She might not be scared of us."

"Raph, they'll always be scared, now, come on." he said.

"She wants to thank us," Raph repeated, "It's not like she going to eat us." He turned to the woman and stepped into the light from the lamp on the street. Leo sighed and joined his brother in the light.

They saw their mistake when she smiled darkly and held up her hand. It was bony and long and looked like it belonged to an old withered skeleton. "You two are needed. The first of many." a light engulfed the three, dark and tinted red, and they were gone.

* * *

**Prologue 2**

Near the same part of New York a very special family was just getting home from a long night. The castle a top of Xanotos' building was just above the clouds. Though tonight there were none. Elisa had gone home for the night and Goliath did a quick head count. He growled irritatedly. Brooklyn was missing. The sun would soon rise and his second in command was still out on his patrol. The red gargoyle had a spot for when he didn't make it back to the castle in time for sunrise. There he'd check first.

"Angela," he called to his daughter.

"He's not back is he?" she asked upon landing next to her father.

"No. Come with me. We will look at the checkpoint." he said spreading his massive wings and taking off from the top of the skyscraper. Angela followed and tried to use her communicator to contact Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, this is Angela, are you there?" No reply. "He's either turned it off or he's not answering." she said worriedly. She was not his mate but she still cared for him. There were siblings after all. The best of friends. When she did not wish to speak to Broadway, Brooklyn was there to listen to her.

"We must hurry," Goliath said folding his wings a little tighter, increasing his speed.

Brooklyn woke with a pounding head. He felt like a building had just fallen onto of him. Then it came back to him. Part of a building _did_ fall on him. The girl had lured him to the construction sight with cries of help. When he'd arrived, he searched for her just to have the walls of the old home come crumbling down on top of him.

He tried to move but found his arms and legs chained to the fire escape in an alley. He tried to yell but a chain held his mouth closed as well. There was a tear in his left wing. It was useless, even if he could get out. He looked up and saw the checkpoint building. What time was it? Was the sun about to come up or had it already set?

Then he saw two figures land on the roof. It was Goliath and Angela! They were in danger. But he couldn't warn them. Brooklyn struggled to free himself while the young woman made herself known. He growled angrily trying to see what was happening on the roof.

"Brooklyn! Where are you?" Angela tried to call into the dark. But Brooklyn could not answer.

"I'm afraid he's a little tied up right now," the young girl said, "He'll live."

"What have you done to him?" Goliath roared wings spread high, eyes aglow.

"Nothing too damaging." she said with a look of pure enjoyment on her face, "This is my last pick up. You can come quietly my dear or I'll just have to wait for the Sun." she said looking toward the east.

"Where is he?" Goliath demanded.

She just smiled at him with a dark look in her eye. Angela hissed angrily and ran at the woman. She didn't even try to move. The gargoyle ran head long into...nothing? She went right through the girl.

"My mistress won't be pleased if you don't join him." the girl said, "But my time with you is up. Sweet dreams."

Both gargoyles looked to the sky and saw the sun peak out from the horizon. Down below them the struggling ceased and the two females and chained Brooklyn disappeared.

* * *

_**Prologue 3**_

_Deleted Scenes: This part was neither missed nor did it add to the story line. _

"I hate mummies," Liz said shrugging out of her uniform.

"Can't say I'm fond of them either," Abe said from his tank.

"I'm so glad HB's is catching some Zs. He took one heck of a beating." Liz said. She paused, a worried look on her face. "Could you keep an eye on him?" she asked Abe.

"You mean monitor his sleep?" he clarified with a small tone of disapproval.

"Please and thanks," she said heading for the shower.

Opening his eyes he didn't see much. Just books and dust. A lot of dust. Walking toward a chair, his lips in a tight line he asked, "What do you want from me?"

A figure from the chair turned and revealed them self. A young woman of striking beauty stood from the chair. "I want your help." she said smiply.

HB grunted unimpressed, "Sorry, lady. I got places to be." He turned to leave but found he couldn't move. He tried again to move his feet. Nothing. His hooves were stuck like cement.

"Let me tell you a story." she began, her voice seeming to echo, "Once upon a time, before time began for this planet, billions upon billions of spirit children of our Father in Heaven progressed and grew till they came to a stopping point, into which they could no longer grow, till they gained a mortal body.

"The Father needed someone who would die for all of his brothers and sisters. Two spoke up. The Only Begotten and the Fallen One." she grinned at the latter name and HB rolled his eyes still trying to free his feet. "Christ was chosen because he would give glory to God and would work under his direction. The Fallen One said he would make everyone return home. But the glory, he said, should go to him, not God.

"And so a battle of truth against lies was waged and one third of the hosts of heaven were thrust from God's presence down to Earth to tempt the children of men." She paused then held her hands up as if summoning a spell, "I am one of them." she said triumphantly, "And I tried to persuade my sister to join me but she clung to Christ and The Father." she spat, "She was born into a mortal body and forgot all about me."

"Could you get to the point," Red interrupted, "I'd like to get some sleep in the near future."

"You must help me to pull her down to the gulf of misery. She and I were never meant to be separated." she said, "You will help me, Anung Un Rama."

"One little problem," Red said, "That's not my name and I don't work for you or Satan. Never have; never will." He tried again to move but couldn't.

"His power is real. You have seen it. And you're feeling it .But you can't escape it. God is not on your side." she said with a wicked grin, "You're a mistake and the man you called _Father_ was a fool to try and hinder your progress."

This was the crack he'd been waiting for. Anger released him from his prison and broke what ever spell she'd had on his dreams. As the library faded into his room he heard a voice that he missed so much. _"I'm proud of you, my son."_

Hellboy sat up and stared at the ground. He had to find out who that chick was talking about. If he wasn't going to help the devil girl he might as well help the victim. But who was she?

Wanting to ask Blue about it, HB left his room... and stopped. Where the hell did the hall go? he wondered. He turned to his left and rage emptied his lungs. "_Abe!_" His friend was chained to a wall on the other side of a thick sheet of glass, battered and beaten. Red raised his fists to the glass but roared in agony as immeasurable amounts of electricity shot through him.


	2. Chapter 1

_**RED, Court and BLUE**_

Ch 1

Courtney woke the next morning to a number of things. The TV was playing softly in the background, the kids were screaming every once in a while, and her mother had knocked on her door.

"Get up. I need to take your sister to school." Lisa said.

Court rolled over and groaned. It was too early. School didn't start for another two weeks. At that thought, she was reminded of her summer assignment. Crap.

She staggered out of bed and searched for her contacts. Her vision was so blurred she could barely get around her messy room. After her sight was restored, she poked her head into all the other rooms. Most of the bedrooms were empty, so as she walked to the family room, she head counted. Each of her little brothers and sisters were awake and watching TV/eating breakfast.

Going back to her room she jumped onto the bed. Curling back up, she drifted and had a very strange dream.

_Courtney..._

She walked in the dark for a few moments. Shivering, she sent a silent prayer to make this trip uneventful and painless.

_Court..._

That voice. It sounded so oddly familiar. But from where?

A girl was suddenly standing in front of her. "Dear sister," she said breathlessly, "Please try to remember me." her expression was one of pain and desperation.

"Who are you?" Court stepped back, "What do you want?"

"For you to miserable like unto myself," she said, her face forsaking her previous look for one of pure contentment. "As for my name, I have forgotten what the Father named me. You were my closest friend before your birth, before the war; since we were born to Heavenly Parents. You shall name me." she smiled, her demeanor changing yet again, but this time to hope as she held out her hand.

Court's mouth hung open. Was this girl for real? "I don't know who you are." She grabbed her head with one hand and shook it gently, chiding herself, "Man, I gotta stop going to sleep right after I wake up." turning back to the girl she said, "You're going to have to wait for your own birth for your name." she said humoring her a little.

"I cannot be born," she said softly, "I am among the one third of the hosts of Heaven that were cast out all those millennia ago." she looked up at Court, her eyes filled with loathing toward the red head.

Court felt like a hand had just squeezed the air out of her lungs. She couldn't help herself as she didn't know whether to cry, scream, or laugh. "You ...get away from me!" she finally choked out.

The girl frowned, "I've come to collect you. Since you came into age, I have been helping to shield you from most of the devil's influence. But I'm tired of trying to protect you." she screwed her face into an angry sneer.

Court let the tension break and laughed, "_Protect me?_ My parents helped to protect me by teaching me. You had no place in that."

The girl continued un-phased, she held out her hand once more, "We will be friends once again. We will be together forever."

"I don't think so," Court turned to leave, "I've been repenting of my mistakes. I am a part of God's fold. I have the choice to let him into my life." she said.

The girl smiled darkly, "In this place, you do not." She snickered as the red head found her feet glued to the floor.

She turned back to the devil girl. A thought inspired by all those years in seminary entered her mind, "Alma escaped," she said, "Even when he felt the gates of hell about to swallow him, he escaped with Christ's help."

"One example," the girl scoffed.

"One of many," Court countered confidently, "Joseph, Nephi, Daniel, Shadrach, Meshach, Abed-nego, Alma, Abinadi, Joseph Smith, Lehi, Moroni...need I go on?" she grinned and silently thanked her Sunday school teachers. She found strength in herself and she continued, "You have no power over me. Leave me be."

"I have taken your friends," she said quickly in a desperate attempt to keep the light building behind the red head at bay, "You cannot get them back if you don't follow me." the girl stepped back the light irritating her.

"Who?" Court asked momentarily distracted, "What-what are you talking about?"

"You know but have not met them," the girl grinned, "I've brought them out of the world in which they all exist. Come get them if you can." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Court called and ran after her, "What have you done?"

"Follow me," her voice floated in her mind.

Courtney took one last look behind her at the light. She hesitated and millions of thoughts attacked her at once. Who did she take? What was going on? What if she followed that girl into the dark? What if she left the light? Would she be able to get back to it? But if she did go back to the light, who would be lost in the dark? Would she be signing their death warrants if she left? Why wasn't she waking up? This was a dream. Wasn't it? She sighed frustrated and begged for forgiveness as she ran the way the devil child had gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_**RED, Court and BLUE**_

Ch 2

The first rational thought that penetrated to his mind was what usually went through his head after he had woken up from a fight the day before. _Ah, crap_.

Opening his eyes he found himself on the floor. That blast really did a number on him. And that's saying something. Normally he'd bounce back, but considering the mummy beating from the day before and he wasn't feeling so hot. And this place didn't feel right.

No, _that _was his first rational thought. He could tell if he was near somewhere bad. Like a sock to the jaw. Sitting up, he rubbed his head. He sighed angrily when his vision came back to him. Abe was still chained up. Red stood and leaned against the wall that wasn't conducting electricity.

The room outside his cell wasn't much larger than the library at the B.P.R.D. To his right was a wall of bars. Ahead of him was the wall that Abe was currently hanging from. To his left another wall. Not much imagination to this room. At least it was devoid of torture implements. But it was _not_ devoid of prisoners.

Next to Abe was what looked like a Japanese demon. More precise a _kappa_; a turtle creature. But this one was less ugly, lacking the bowl filled with water on its head and had a blue mask over its eyes. A scabbard for swords was strapped to its shell. Another _kappa_, to his left, also hung with its hands chained to the wall above its head. This one wore a red mask and bands. So far, since no one was free, he didn't worry about the Jap demons. He tried to see past the bars to his right but it was too dark, even for him. The darkness seemed to replace the air. It was almost suffocating.

"Abe," Red said hoping his friend would be able to hear him through the glass. He sighed when the merman remained motionless. His eye caught a very welcoming sight. Abe's comm. link light was on.

"Blue, this is Red, wake up," he tried. When no reaction came he tried again increasing his volume as he went, "Blue, get up. Blue? Abe, come on! Fishstick? _Abraham, get up!_"

The aquatic agent stirred and lifted his head, "Red? Oh my head..."

"Don't go all Dr. Seuss on me, Abe" Red grinned, "Good to have you back Blue."

"Back where?" he asked a little disoriented, "What happened?"

"You tell me," HB said sitting down and leaning against the wall, "I was dreaming when I saw things went wrong."

Abe tried to get his wrists free, "I was in my tank...the last I remember...Liz told me to...oh dear. Is she here?"

HB nearly shot through the ceiling at the thought of Liz being here with them. He tried to see past the containment unit at the corners of the room and pressed his hands to the glass. But no sooner than he did, he was thrown back writhing on the concrete floor.

"Hellboy!" Abe struggled further to free himself but found the shackles cutting his wrists.

Red heaved a breath through his gritted teeth. Who ever had the nerve to put him in here was going to get a hell of a beating! He sat against the wall again to catch his breath.

"You're going to be okay." Abe said tapping into his brain functions briefly.

"No, really?" Red asked hugging his chest with his left hand. He looked up to the _kappa_. "Who do think they are?"

"Haven't the foggiest." Abe said despite the grogginess he felt.

"What, you didn't find out already?" Red feigned disappointment he said tapping his own head with two fingers.

"Now that would be rude," Abe said rolling his eyes, "I don't feel so well and that checking on you hurt me more than it normally would."

"I don't feel so hot either," HB admitted. Then he thought of something, "Can you kick 'em?"

"Excuse me?" Abe lifted an eye ridge.

"Wake 'em up ta find out if they know what's going on?" HB clarified with an annoyed tone, "Geez. I liked it better when you could read my mind." he grumbled.

Abe shook his head. "Let me try." He swung his legs decreasing the space between him and the blue banded turtle. He kicked the _kappa's_ leg once then twice till the turtle started to stir. It groaned and opened its eyes.

"What the..." apparently it too was surprised at the surroundings, "Where am I?"

"Still trying ta figure that out," HB's voice said through Abe's comm. link. Abe put Hellboy on speaker so he didn't have to translate.

"I know this is a poor place for introductions, but I'm Abraham Sapien." Blue said.

The turtle shook his head and tried to hank his hands free, "I'm Leonardo. What's –what's going on?"

"Again, still trying ta figure that out." Red said.

"What happened to you?" Abe asked him, the turtle ignoring HB.

Leo gave up on freeing his hands, "We were helping a young woman get away from these thugs. She used some kind of magic on us. I told him we should've...Raph! My brother!" he looked around the room and saw him. He struggled with more vigor this time but still ended up in the same result. "Raph! Get up! Come on wake up!"

"Don't yell at me, Leo," the red banded turtle grumbled as if he were asleep in his hammock.

"Raph wake up! Please." Leo swung toward him and brushed his foot against Raph's leg.

The younger turtle opened his eyes and looked around. He struggled against his own shackles, "Where the shell are we?"

"I'm like a broken record over here," Red sighed, "Can either of you get free?"

Leo's face brightened, "Raph, do you still have those sheriken on you?"

Raphael caught on and nodded, "Don't leave the Lair without 'em."

"Can you toss one to me?"

"Sure," Raph then proceeded to flip himself upside down. Once he'd shaken the stars loose they fell to the floor. Righting himself, he grabbed a star with his two toed foot and threw them at Leo.

With reflexes that would've made Splinter proud, the eldest turtle caught the sheriken. Flipping like his brother had, he tried to pick the lock with the star. Pretty soon both shackles were empty and the turtle flipped down to the ground.

"Nice job, kid," Red nodded with a grin, "Cut Abe and your brother loose."

Leo picked both locks and the aquatics rubbed their raw wrists. Abe hurried to Red's cell and cocked his head, "Hmm. I think I can get the control panel to let you out."

"You think? I'd like you to be positive that you can," HB said getting annoyed.

Abe probed the glass and said to the turtles, "Try not to touch anything. It could be wired like Red's cell."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Raph asked of the merman.

"My name is Abraham Sapien. Or just Abe," he said trying to hack into the key pad and introduce at the same time, "This is Hellboy. We're agents with the BPRD. Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Leo said his mouth agape, "Those _Hellboy_ comics are real?"

"God I hate those things," Red cursed the government for going along with the comic angle to keep people quiet about Hellboy.

"Mikey'd have a field day." Raph chuckled leaning against the bars of the cage.

He instantly regretted this decision as he was electrocuted. Leo threw a kick at his brother to get him to let go of the bars. He groaned and twitched on the ground. "Ow," he moaned.

"I told you not to touch anything," Abe said like a scolding parent.

"You enjoying yourself, hotshot?" Red chuckled from the other side of the glass.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're not the one getting a shell shock." Raph grumbled.

"I'm confused," Leo said changing the subject, "Why are we here?"

Abe gave up on trying to hack into the panel and probed for the access code. Once he'd punched in the numbers, the glass door slide aside. Red stepped out and gave the teens a sense of how big he really was. Now, the turtles stand at about 5'2'' or 5'3''. Hellboy is 6'5''. He was a literal giant in the room.

HB grinned and reached for Samaritan, "Let's go find out then," he meant to bring the gun to his face but found his hand empty. "Son of a-" his lips turned into a hard line as he said; "They-took-my-gun."

Abe reached for his gun and found the holster empty. "All our weapons are missing."

Raph took the new tidbit of info just as hard as Hellboy. "I'm gonna kill 'em if my sai are not on the other side a' that door..." he fumed.

"Calm down," Leo chided.

"No one messes with my gun," HB said his teeth practically grinding away. He raised his stone fist and threw it at the wall next to the door. Nothing crumbled yet. He brought it back to swing again but Abe stopped him.

"We have to figure out what's going on here," Abe said

"They took my gun!" Red hissed.

"You'll live a few hours with out it, Red," Abe sighed irritatedly.

Hellboy sighed and asked, "How long do you suggest we wait?"

Abe shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Suddenly they heard a groan. A male and a female. "What's with all the racket?" came a pained male voice.

"Let me help you," came the sympathetic female voice.

Chains could be heard clinking and then a pained yelp, "Watch the wing! Watch the wing!"

"Sorry, Brooklyn,"  
Raph moved over to the bars again, "Hello? There somebody in there?"

"No duh, hothead," Red rolled his eyes an amused grin on his face.

"Who's there?" hissed the female. She walked into the light and three jaws dropped.

The red one just cocked his head. "Okay..."

There stood a very interesting creature. She was very tall; maybe a few inches shorter than Hellboy. Her skin was lavender and, despite her looking like a creature from a nightmare, it looked soft. Soft skin or not she still looked very strong. Her muscles weren't bulging but she looked like she could've thrown HB across the room if there were two of her. Her feet were arched and held three talon like toes. On her knees and elbows were spikes that looked like spurs. Her hands were clawed and adorned four fingers. Her face was very human-like, except for the small forked horns on her forehead. The female's hair was jet black framing her bat like ears. The most magnificent part were the giant wings that protruded from her back. And the group could see a tail thrashing angrily behind her. A simple top and skirt held up by a belt was all she wore for clothing.

"Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" she demanded her eyes glowing a eerie red.

Another figure, this time the male, came into the light. He was humanoid in stature till they saw his face. This one had a beak of sorts and two horns that curved back into a white mane of hair. His ears were bat like and swept back much like the female's did. He was a few inches taller than the female but he had long since lowered to all fours when he stepped into the light. His skin was a brick red compared to his companion's. His arm and leg structure were much the same. His tail swayed back and forth as well beneath a loincloth tied to the creature with a belt. He had a sizable tear in left wing and looked like he'd been beaten pretty badly.

Abe noticed that both were wearing a necklace of some sort. The male had a red stone and the female had a light purple stone hanging on a chain.

The male did not demand the questions to be answered. He gapped at _them_. "Jalapeña," he mumbled, "What—Where are we?" he asked.

"Some place we'd like to leave as soon as possible," Red growled having recovered from his stupor.

"Might I ask what you are?" Abe said knowing the answer already but wanting them to tell him.

"Don't you mean 'who'?" The female spat.

"It's alright, Angela," the male said standing some, "We're gargoyles. My name is Brooklyn and this is Angela."

"Were you responsible for this?" Angela fumed pointing to her friend.

Before the four could object, Brooklyn stepped in, "No, they aren't. It was a little human girl." he glanced around the jail cell, "She didn't get Goliath," he sighed in relief.

Angela blanched, "But where is he? The sun came up before we could save you." she told Brooklyn, "If we're here, where is Goliath?"

The red gargoyle shook his head, "I don't know."

Abe stepped toward them, "Don't touch the bars. They're electrified," the merman found the panel and punching in the code to turn off the electrics. Angela took no time in bending the bars and helping Brooklyn out.

"So what happens at sunrise?" Leo asked wanting to fill in the blanks.

"We turn to stone and sleep," Angela said finally getting through her head that these four were prisoners like herself, "But Brooklyn, you're not healed. Do you remember turning to stone?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn said shaking his head, "I don't get it either." He then saw the necklace and red stone. "Where'd this come from?" He looked to Angela, "You have one too," he pointed.

Each tried to remove it to better look at it but neither chain would break. "That's odd." Angela said.

"Now can we leave?" Red asked impatiently.

"I'd like to see if I can mend Brooklyn's wing," Abe said moving over to him, "And in the mean time, I would like to get to know you all. How you came to be." Abe said looking to Leo first.

The eldest turtle stretched his arms above his head and sat against the wall. "About seventeen years ago, we were only pets. My brothers and I fell down a drain and into a broken container in the sewer. This green ooze was released from it and we got covered it.

"A rat found us and carried us out of the ooze, but not without coming in contact with it as well. We grew in size and in intelligence. Our sensei, Master Splinter was a pet to a great ninjistu master in Japan. He taught us Bushido and Ninjistu. We were named after the great Renaissance men Leonardo, Donetello, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

"We live in the sewers of New York. We protect during the night. Although some of us try to sneak top side during the day," Leo threw a glance at Raph.

The younger turtle shrugged, "Hey, I get bored."

"You and me, both," Red said leaning against the wall his arms folded.

"I can't say I'm an avid reader of the comic," Raph said, "so how'd you get here?"

Red didn't seem like talking so Abe stepped in, "Hellboy came into our world in 1944. When the Nazis tried to use science and magic to turn the tide of the war. But the portal they opened didn't stay open long enough for them to complete the ritual. Rasputin of old Russia had never died along with the royal family and he was the one who helped the Nazis to open the portal. He disappeared for a while but came back five years ago."

"Wait? So you're like, sixty five years old?" Raph gapped, "Geez."

"Think backward dog years. He's about twenty two. Acts like it as well," Abe shook his head.

"Hey, I lost count at how old I am," Brooklyn chuckled, "I'm little over a thousand years old."

"Fascinating," Abe commented and then continued, "Professor Trevor Bruttemholm, or Broom, took him in. Protected him. President Roosevelt organized the BPRD shortly after. We've been working for them ever since."

Hellboy found this opportunity to correct him, "We're retiring soon. If it weren't for the monster that attacked HQ we would've quit a while back."

"Don't like fightin' monsters anymore?" Raph asked in a mocking tone, "Too much for ya now?"

"It's private, hotshot," Red said standing at his full height.

Raph stepped back and Leo sighed. "Don't mind him. He's going through weapons withdrawal."

"What and I'm not?" Red asked feigning surprise.

Abe and Leo ignored them both and turned their attention to the gargoyles. "You said you over a thousand years old?" Leo whistled, "Do all of your kind live that long?"

Brooklyn chuckled, "Not without sorcery. We can live for a long time, but not nearly a thousand years."

"So what's your case?" Leo asked.

"We're originally from Scotland. Our clan lived at castle Wyvern for centuries. Up until 994 AD. Some vikings attacked the castle one night but they didn't know about us," he chuckled, "We scared them to the hills." his smile fell though and the female bowed her head solemnly. "But the vikings attacked again, during the day."

"When you're at yer weakest." Raph guessed. Brooklyn nodded and the red banded turtle growled, "Dishonorable bastards."

"My brothers and I were in the rookery that day. But the rest of the clan was destroyed. Someone we thought to be our friend had betrayed us. We awoke that night devastated. Goliath, our clan's leader had been away from the castle that day with an older warriror Hudson. Then returned and we hurried after the vikings.

"After frightening them off, the Magus cursed us for not rescuing the princess instead. We turned to stone and stayed that way for a thousand years. The terms of the spell were till the castle rose above the clouds.

"Angela was part of the eggs in the rookery that were taken by Magus and the princess to Avalon for safety."

"Avalon?" Red said cocking his head, "Isn't that from _A MidSummer Night's Dream?_"

Abe looked at HB with awe and bewilderment, "You've read Shakespeare?"

HB rolled his eyes, "Ha ha very funny. Pops had me read it." he defended himself.

Suddenly a voice echoed in the room, "Glad to see you are all acquainted."

"Where are you, creepy little kid?" HB said searching for the source of the voice.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" Leo demanded.

The girl giggled, "You are the bait. And the sacrifices, silly."

"I don't like the sound of that," Brooklyn said warily.

"Alright she'd starting to tick me off," Hellboy raised his fist once more and threw it into the wall. He kept punching until the wall fell away. "Who's ready to get the hell outta here?" The turtles and gargoyles nodded in agreement and followed the red giant and blue merman out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

_**RED, Court and BLUE**_

Ch 3

It no longer felt like a dream as she hurriedly ran into the dark. Her feet were bare and starting to get cold. She had always hated Alice in Wonderland and she was grateful that it didn't look too much like it yet. The tunnel though was giving her goose bumps. Torches lit the wall every few feet or so.

She pinched herself several times and felt the pain. She was awake but she wasn't home. Her t-shirt and PJ pants were barely able to keep her warm. She lost sight of the girl for what felt like hours ago and was now wondering the tunnels. In an attempt to keep herself sane she started to hum. A primary song she'd learned so many years ago came to her mind. _Hum your favorite hymn, sing out with vigor and vim. And you will find it clears your mind. Hum you favorite hymn_. It was a very good technique to dispel fear. Then as the hymn went on, she sang, gathering power from it. Her fear started to trickle away.

_Abide with me! fast falls the evening tide;_

_The darkness deepens. Lord, with me abide!_

_When other helpers fail and comforts flee,_

_Help of the helpless, oh, abide with me!_

_Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day._

_Earth's joys grow dim; its glories pass away._

_Change decay in all around I see;_

_O thou who changest not, abide with me!_

_I need thy presence ev'ry passing hour._

_What but thy grace can foil the tempter's pow'r?_

_Who, like thyself, my guide and stay can be?_

_Thru cloud and sunshine Lord abide with me._

She smiled as the shivers left her. A rock fell from the ceiling and Court jumped. She laughed and continued on.

Warm waves ran down her body and she trudged on through the tunnels with renewed strength, humming along the way. She felt like she'd walked forever when she finally came to a fork.

Frowning she wondered which to choose. Another song came to her mind as she looked at her ring. The CTR glistened in the light from the torches lining the walls. _Choose the right when a choice is placed before you, In the right the Holy Spirit guides._ But she would just have to make sure. Closing her eyes she bent her head down and offered a silent prayer for answers. She opened her eyes and chose the right hand path. There was neither a conformation for it to be correct nor a feeling that told her to go back.

She continued on and saw a brighter light toward the end of the tunnel. Running toward it, she soon saw that the hall opened up into a very large room. She frowned, her breath caught in her throat. What the heck was this place?

She saw on one wall the Russian palace in the background and man drowning in an icy river. Another was of a man holding his hand out and up, his palm down. He was at a pulpit facing hundreds of people hailing him with the same gesture. The next wall was a painting of a man with a conquistador's helmet and he was standing on a mountain of skeletons. The last was of a man holding a club staring down at the body of another man.

She recognized each of the men from the paintings. Rasputin, Hitler, Cortez, and Cain. She scrambled back to the tunnel but found it had closed up. At the center of the room lay a stone table. She knew with all her heart and mind that she should not go any closer to that table. She ran along the edge of the room looking for anything. A crack in the wall, a hole, another tunnel but found nothing. Just smoothed out stone.

Court turned back to the room with the demonic murals. She swallowed her fear and shouted, "What do you want from me?"

"For you to make the same mistake they all made," came a voice from behind her.

Court jumped and whirled around to face her captor.

The girl smiled at the red head and said, "One of the unpardonable sins. Murder in cold blood."

"No," Court said stepping back away from her, "You can't make me."

"Oh but I can, because they will kill you if you don't kill them first." the girl said stepping forward and taking Court's wrist in her flesh and blood hand, "But first you must name me."

Court tried to yank free from her, but the girl held tighter and pulled on her. The distance between them closed and the girl smiled darkly, "Name me, sister."

"Leave me alo-..." Court stopped and tried to speak but a force cut off her oxygen. The girl was preventing her from speaking like the devil had tried to stop Joseph as those years ago. Court tried to pry the invisible hand from her throat as the air became harder and harder to breathe.

"Will you name me now?" the girl asked, a look that sneered and falsely portrayed sympathy on her face.

The force was released and Court fell to her knees gasping for breath. She looked up at the devil child and closed her eyes. A name without a face came to her mind among a million names and faces of past friends. "Diana," she whispered, "Leave me alone, Diana."

"I cannot, sister." she said stepping toward her once again.

Court stood and practically screamed at her, "I'm not your sister!"

Diana grabbed Court's arms and pushed her to the demon alter. Shoving her down onto it, the devil girl pulled out a knife and held it high above her head. "Hope you made your peace with your _god_. Because you're mine!" Before she was able to bring it down, Courtney kicked upward and knocked the knife from the girl's hand. She then kicked Diana in the chest sending her back a few feet. Scrambling off the table she ran for the wall.

"Someone please help me!" she screamed her voice bouncing off the stone walls. No answer came. Diana had retrieved her knife. _She's going to kill me!_ She hurriedly raked her eyes around the room. The cave had several free standing candelabras. Grabbing one, Court pointed the tall candle holder at the girl. She held onto it like a life line as Diana walked towards her.


	5. Chapter 4

_**RED, Court and BLUE**_

Ch 4

The group ran down the metal tunnel quickly and quietly. They found two more tunnels and stopped.

"Which way do we go?" Leo asked.

HB stopped and looked for something in the pockets of his trench coat.

"What're you doing?" Raph asked looking at the odd trinket the demon revealed from his coat.

HB pulled out a small medallion, "It's a relic. It helps me ta find what I'm lookin' for."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Brooklyn asked.

"That young woman that each of you encountered took you for a specific reason." Abe said, "But I still can't figure out why."

"She doesn't have a body. She's a ghost. That's why you couldn't read her." Hellboy told Abe, "She's a devil more specifically. She's trying to get some other girl ta be a devil too. She tried ta get me to help her."

"But why did she take us?" Raph asked, "Who are they anyway?"

"We'll just have to figure that out later." Leo said then turning to HB, "Which way, Red?"

"Right," he said putting the medallion away. They walked on and soon came to another room. It wasn't as large as their prison had been. It looked like a dinning room with a few chairs and a table. When they entered two things caught their attention. A rack where pots and pans should have hung there were twin sai and katana and the Samaritan.

But the more pressing matter, was the ghost girl standing over a pale, red haired young woman who laid unconscious on the table. The ghost held a knife in each hand and was slicing the girl's arms. Bowls were collecting the rapidly falling blood. Hellboy ran to the table and snatched the blades away from the woman. Throwing them to the ground he said, "You gotta be careful. You might hurt somebody with these." he glanced at the girl, "Oh wait. You already did." He then shoved her to the ground.

Abe rushed forward and ripped the girl's t-shirt, tying the strips over the rapidly bleeding cuts. Leo and Raph quickly grabbed their weapons and cornered the girl.

"So much for the ghost theory." Brooklyn said.

The look on the devil girl's face was of pure hatred and horror. Not because of the weapons or the monsters but because her plans were being interrupted. "NO!" she screamed, "You'll ruin everything!"

She phased _through_ _them_, however, and rushed at the girl. She wrenched the girl from Abe and screamed, "You can't stop this. It must be done," She took a knife and held it to the girl's neck.

"Come here you little-" Red ran at the ghost and grabbed her face with his stone fist and the knife with his left hand.

She shrieked in anger. "Let me go! You can't stop this from happening!"

"You're in time out," he said throwing her into a corner and through the wall she phased.

The girl fell from the ghost's grasp and lay in a heap on the floor. Abe rushed to help her. He wrapped her arms tightly to stop the bleeding and lifted her into his arms. "Let's leave this place," he advised.

"I second the motion," Raph said up-righting the table and opened a grate in the floor, "And I found a way out."

Leo chuckled, "Home sweet home." He jumped down first, a distance, he told the others at the top, that was only about six feet. Abe transferred the girl to Angela and climbed down. Raph gave the Samaritan back to Hellboy and the rest of the company jumped down.

"We should figure out where we are," Leo said helping Brooklyn down the tunnel, "One or two of us should go topside and find out."

"We should get away from this place. As far as we can go." Abe said, "I'll keep an eye on her."

Small talk ceased as they walked away from the ladder. As they went each one started to feel better. Abe even brightened and informed the others he could read them again. Shortly after this, however, the merman stopped Angela, "She's lost far too much blood. We need to stop jostling her for a moment."

"Well now's a good a time as any," HB said to the turtles, "Find out where we are and what time it is."

Angela handed Red the girl and took Brooklyn from Leo, and he and Raph ran off into the sewers. Sitting down HB held her in his arms resting her head on his right arm. He looked up at a ripping sound and cursed.

"Abe! What the hell are you doing?" he asked as his friend tore his coat, "That's my trench coat!"

"It's for the girl, Hellboy," Blue said shaking his head.

HB mumbled grumpily but didn't protest after that. He looked down at the girl. She wasn't as pretty as the devil girl had been at first but she was definitely unique in her own right. Her hair was a dark red that glinted in the little light down here. Many of her tiny braids were falling out. Like most teenagers, her face had a breakout of acne but amongst all the freckles he couldn't really tell. He smiled briefly when he noted that her nose was more like Liz's; straight and strong. The cheekbones weren't scarily pronounced but were defiantly present. A small cleft in her chin completed the picture with pale lips, blond eyelashes and eyebrows.

He cocked his head at her and wondered who she was. Wondered why a devil would want her to be dragged to hell? Did she escape from hell? Was the ghost simply trying to bring her back? Then again she had mentioned the girl being among the spirits that followed Christ in the war in heaven. The encounter in his dream with the ghost chick had confirmed this. That she was a good soul ... but you never know. Books' covers and first impressions can be misleading.

Leo and Raph hurried along the maze of sewer pipes and finally found a manhole that wasn't in the middle of traffic. Opening it they climbed up. Raphael took a deep breath, "Fresh air! Gotta love it."

"If you call New York pollution fresh air, then, yeah," Leo joked, rolling his eyes, "At least _that's_ comforting. We're in New York. But where exactly?"

Raph shrugged and looked around the corner of the building. It was a few hours after sunrise by the looks of the sun on the horizon. He glanced at a street sign and grinned. "We're on 89th street and 7th Ave," Raph whooped, "Lair sweet lair, here we come!"

"Let's get Mikey and Don," Leo said jumping back down into the manhole, "We'll get the others and bring them to the lair."

The sight of the hidden entrance was as welcome to them as comics were to Mikey. Pulling on one of the old pipes on their right, the secret door slid open. The two turtles slipped inside. "Sensei? Don, Mikey?" Leo called hurrying into the den.

"Leo! Raphie!" a very happy turtle came barreling down the stairs, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

"We thought you got caught and chopped up and killed! We thought you got turned into zombies and set to scare the shells off of us ! We thought you guys were gone forever!" Mikey launched himself at Leo and squeezed so tight that the older brother thought his plastron was going to crack.

He then turned on Raph, "But you're NOT dead! You're alive! In the flesh and good as new! You're home!" He then pushed his older brother away and held his shoulders, "You've got some explaining to do, Raphie Boy!" But he couldn't hold the angry stare for long and he tackled his brother once again.

"We were only gone for a night," Raph protested, trying to breathe.

"Leo!" Don came running down the stairs, "Where have you been?" He too latched himself onto his brother, "Trying to tell Mikey what to do is IMMPOSSIBLE!"

"You guys are acting like we've been gone a week," Leo laughing separating himself from Don.

Mikey finally let Raph go and the red banded turtle gasped for breath, "Almost a week." Mikey complained.

Leo cocked an eye ridge, "How long were we gone?"

Don's eye ridges shot up and he gave Leo a disbelieving look, "What are you talking about? You've been gone for nearly five days."

Leo and Raph shared a look of confusion, "We couldn't have been hanging like that, that long." Raph said.

"What happened to you guys?" Mikey asked eager to find out why they'd been gone so long.

"We'll explain in a little bit," Leo said taking charge in the confusion, "Donny, we're going to need your medical bag. Mikey, tell Master Splinter we'll be back."

The brothers nodded and headed off to accomplish their assigned duties. Raph elbowed Leo and chuckled, "Good thing we're only taking Donny. Mikey'd freak over Hellboy."

Leo gave his brother a sideways glance and shook his head. After Don came back the three oldest took off, Raph leading the way so Leo could fill in Don. "I ran after Raph, because I knew he'd get into trouble," Leo said a small sigh in the statement.

"I heard that," Raph called from over his shoulder.

Leo and Donny rolled their eyes, "We ran into some purple dragons." Leo explained.

"No shocker there," Don shrugged.

"And we beat the crap out of them,"

"Again, no shocker," Don said high fiveing Leo.

"But there was this girl that seemed glad to see us," he explained, "She cast some kind of spell and the next thing we know we're shackled to a wall. And hanging next to me was..." Leo paused chuckling nervously wondering how to say it without sounding stupid.

"Was what?" Don prompted.

"You know those comic books that Mikey reads. The _Hellboy _ones?" Leo asked.

Don nodded, "Yeah, what about them?"

Leo laughed and sighed, "Abraham Sapien and Hellboy were in the cell with us."

Don actually stopped walking and starred at his oldest brother, "Leo," he put a hand on his shoulder, "Those are fictional characters." he said slowly.

"Would I lie to you?" Leo tried to convince the ever logical turtle.

"Normally no, but I think you spent way too much time in a very confined cell," Donny said walking on.

"Can I at least finish the story?" Leo asked.

Don put his hands up innocently, "Alright."

"Thanks to Raph we were able to get the locks picked. Once we were free, Hellboy got ticked that they took his gun and bashed the wall down. We also found gargoyles in the cell with us."

At this Donny gave another "Are you alright?" look but didn't say anything more.

"We followed this tunnel and told them about the girl that took us. Apparently, he'd had the same visit. Same went with the gargoyles. We got our weapons back and found out the girl that took us was a demon. She was drawing blood from a girl she'd kidnapped. She was unconscious and looked like she was part of a ritual." Leo said slightly perturbed by the memory.

"You were kidnapped by a demon, and helped Hellboy and some gargoyles to rescue someone?" Don raised an eye ridge at his brother questioning his sanity, "Are you sure you weren't brainwashed?"

"I'm positive, Donny," he said, "You'll see when we get there."

They turned the last corner and Raph saw HB and Abe in the shadows with Brooklyn and Angela. Running to them he filled them in on their location.

"Well that doesn't bite too bad," HB said, "We just have to hop the river to Jersey."

"Jersey?" Raph chuckled, "Sheesh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said transferring the girl to Abe and rising to his full height.

Raph looked the good foot up at the demon, "Just...saying. It's Jersey."

"Yeah?" Red cocked a brow, "Well I don't particularity like New York. Last time I was here I bumped into some creepos."

"Hope you didn't bump into Goliath," Brooklyn said a little insulted at the comment.

"Whoa," the turtle stepped back clearly offended, "Ya looked in a mirror lately?"

"Why you little-" Red had brought his stone fist up to silence the whelp, but Abe stopped him.

"Don't fight," he said, "We need to work together."

Red growled but brought his arm back down, "Watch yer mouth kid."

"Kid?" Raph stepped forward but Donny pulled him back, "Who you calling a kid?"

"D-Don't make him mad, Raph," Donny stuttered his eyes wide and his jaw slack, "We should...uh...go to the lair." he glanced at the gargoyles nervously too.

Leo went over to Abe and ran his hand over the girls face, "Donny," he said, "She's really clammy."

Don released Raph and knelt by the girl. Checking for vitals and rapid heartbeat, he was about to give a diagnosis when Abe spoke up.

"She needs to be warmed and fed. She's A positive and needs a blood transfusion. She's been without fluids for quite some time. But not as long as we were there."

"Abe, we were only there for like a day," HB shook his head.

"My brothers have been gone for almost five days." Donny argued.

Red cocked his head, "Today's Tuesday."

"No," Donny shook his head, "It's Sunday."

Red was silent, his face turned hard. _Liz._ She'd been without him for a week? Abe placed a hand on his arm, "She'll be fine."

HB tensed however his stone fist grinding together. "I need a phone." he said.

"Wait a second," Brooklyn said, "Is it day? Like with the sun up and everything?"

"Yeah," Donny said, "Why?"

Brooklyn and Angela shared a worried glance and they looked down at themselves.

"Let's get her to the lair. You can use our phone there." Donny said.

Red nodded and took the girl into his arms again. The turtles led the way back to the lair, the two agents worried silently about Liz, and the gargoyles tried desperately to figure out why they weren't stone.


	6. Chapter 5

_**RED, Court and BLUE**_

Ch 5

Mikey had been very unwilling to let his brothers leave again. But he'd been given something to do and that made him less worried. He pushed the door open to his father's room and bowed upon entering. "Sensei, Leo and Raph are home."

Master Splinter was sitting on his mat, incense and candles burning softly around him. His eyes were closed in deep meditation his lips in a straight line. He looked pained; like he couldn't grab something that was right in front of him. Upon hearing this he broke the trance. His face relaxed and tears fled his eyes. "Thank you, Michelangelo. I had sensed they returned but was not quite sure."

"They said their bringing back someone." Mikey said, "Somebody got hurt."

The rat nodded, "Yes. I sense their presence. Prepare for them with food and drink."

Mikey chuckled rubbing his hands together, "My specialty." He bowed upon exiting and hurried to the kitchen. Getting out pasta and some beef from the fridge he set up his station and laid out blankets on the couch. The food was coming to its last stages of being prepared when the door to the lair slid aside. Putting the pan down he ran to meet his brothers. But when he did see them, his eyes were as round as silver dollars and his jaw had long since hit the ground. Air was rapidly going in and out of his lungs as he stared at the four new comers to the sewer.

Two of the strangers were one of his favorite monster busting comic hero duos standing right in front of him! "Hemana...who-mena...you...you-say...but...hehehe...ah..." His strange exclamation ended in a bizarre laughing fit. He was pretty sure that if he'd been holding the food, it would've been splattered all over the floor.

They were in his house! One of his many comic book heroes were actually in his living room! "He -he- he-..."

"Hellboy," Abe nodded to the youngest turtle as if explaining the A B Cs to a small child.

"Heh - heh-"

"Cut it out Mikey," Raph rolled his eyes.

"But – I..." Raph glared at him again and Mikey shut his beak.

"Red, lay her down here," Abe instructed. The red giant gently laid the girl on the couch. Kneeling down, the merman and purple clad turtle inspected her bandages. Each cut was about three to six inches long. On her left arm, one was above her elbow and one below & a long cut ran down her right arm above the elbow. They weren't life threatening but had bled quite a lot. Her head burned with a fever and her clammy pale skin worried the techy turtle.

"May I borrow your bag, Donetello?" Abe asked holding out his hand for it.

Don blinked, "Yeah." He was surprised that this stranger knew his name. But then again, Leo or Raph could have told him. That's when Mikey practically squealed like a girl, "He _is _psychic!"

Don rolled his eyes, but Abe just sighed, "Did they spill _all_ our secrets in those things?"

"Exactly my point!" HB said exasperated, "Gosh I hate those comics." Then he saw the look of devastation on the youngest turtles face. He quickly amended his statement, "The only good thing that comes from those comics are fans," he said almost grudgingly. This did the trick and Mikey was once again his happy-crazed self.

Red changed the subject, "You got a phone?"

Michelangelo nodded eagerly and pointed to the payphone attached to the wall. HB left Abe to the girl and went to check on _his_ girl.

As the phone rang, Red tapped his hooves impatiently. Finally a voice picked up. "Hello, New Jersey Sanitation Department how may I..."

"Cut the crap, Carson, it's me," Red rolled his eyes a small smile at the corner of his lips. Carson Grady was the new intern, like Myers had been. However, Red actually hit it off with Carson. Not only was the kid down right scary with a sniper rifle, but he was also worthy enough to _be_ an intern. He was telekinetic and could move anything no matter the size or weight.

"HB?" Carson sounded surprised and relieved, "They've been looking all over for you! What-what happened?" he hissed.

"I'll fill you in, but later. Patch me in to Liz, would ya?"

"Right away," Carson's voice was followed by a dialing sound and then more ringing. The line picked up and Red could practically feel the heat from the other line.

"HELLBOY!" she sobbed, "Don't you ever do something like this to me again! You hear me? You almost sent me into labor! Yeah, LABOR! And you're not here! Where the hell are you?"

HB had to hold the phone away from his ear. "Babe, don't melt the phone,"

"What the hell happened?" she demanded.

Red sighed, "We're in New York. Abe is fine. I'm not exactly sure how we got there but we were kidnapped. Some demon wanted to sacrifice us along with four other guys."

"There were more kidnappings? Who? Do we know them?" Liz asked hoping like hell that Blue and Red were the only ones taken from the BPRD.

"We do now," he said glancing at the odd family in the living room, "You know those weird sightings people keep seeing in New York?"

"What? Like crocodiles in the sewer?" Liz asked deadpanned.

"Ha ha." HB said more relieved that Liz was calm than amused, "Not crocs. Turtles. And I think I figured out why _we _didn't see anything that night we checked," he said.

"You found turtles." she wasn't impressed, "Just turtles? What do turtles have to do with your and Abe's disappearance?"

"And tell her where the heck you are!" a very impatient voice groaned in the background.

"Shut it, Manning," Red said not at all surprised this wasn't a private call. He sighed, "I think I need to start at the beginning. And Manning, no interruptions."

Abe finished changing the bandages. "Thank you for helping, Donatello," he said as cheerfully as he could muster.

"Are you _really_ psychic?" Don asked completely off topic.

Abe nodded unable to show the humor he felt. He wished he could laugh sometimes. It would make his job so much more pleasant if it were easier to laugh. "I am. I can see the secrets an object can't tell to waiting ears. It's something I don't like to do _all _the time but it comes in handy."

"So that's how you knew my name?" the tech turtle asked skeptically.

Abe tried to smile, "I heard it when your brother introduced himself to Hellboy and I." Abe said trying to laugh at the look of recognition and slight pink crawling on Don's face.

Donatello laughed putting the med supplies away. Looking back at the girl, his face fell once again. What was going on with her? How did all of this start? He tried to imagine her plight, her view of this whole mess. She was sure to freak out when she woke up. He sat back and stared quizzically at her. She was kind of pretty. Pink crawled up his face again. The thought was unexpected and he put it away. He was a smart guy, factual, so he would look at the facts before he even stepped foot into the metaphorical. He looked back at her again.

Her hair was a unique shade of red and glinted in the light with a rusty sheen. Her skin was pale and looked like it had been sunburned recently. There were countless freckles all over her face. Her lashes were long and blond just like her eyebrows. Her face was a slightly elongated circle which made her cheeks a bit wide but not too much. Over all she was simple looking girl.

Don grinned as he thought about where she had gotten that t shirt. It was brown with a simple picture on the front. The decoration looked like an iron-on for he really couldn't see anyone having a replica of this shirt. He laughed at the depiction of a giraffe, frightened out of his mind, looking over his shoulder at his pursuer. Where did she find this?, he thought. There was a lion up in the air with a jet-back strapped on, claws ready for impact.

Don shook his head, covering her back up with the blanket. He didn't need Mikey waking her up before she had strength to be awake.

Mikey was helping his brothers and their other guests to some breakfast/dinner. Angela, Brooklyn and Raph were at the table eating.

"This is really great, Michelangelo," Angela said refilling her bowl again.

Mikey waved his hand, like a movie star humbly excepting more praise from his fans, "Ah, it's nothing. You should see my homemade pizza. It's shell-a good."

"For once, he's got a right to boast," Raph chuckled.

"Raph," Mikey whined.

Angela laughed as they squabbled. Glancing at Brooklyn, she noticed his bowl was only half eaten. The red gargoyle kept glancing upward to the door. The she-gargoyle grinned, "You want to see it,don't you?" she asked.

Brooklyn looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He lowered his gaze, his brows furrowing. "Did you get to see it when you were in Mexico?"

Angela shook her head, "No. Do you want to? Before it sets?" She could hear his talons tapping underneath the table as his eyes flitted to the stairs again. He looked to her again and nodded a grin touching his beak.

She smiled back and caught Mikey's eyes. "Brooklyn are I were thinking about going up to the street for a few minutes. Would that be okay?"

Mikey shared a glance with Raph. He shrugged but the red banded turtle was silent. "Uh, oh," Mikey smirked, "Raph's thinking._ This _can't be good."

Raph delivered a quick slap top the back his younger brother's head. "Ow," he burst rubbing his head.

"It should be okay," he said finally, "Just let me get something for ya." He quickly jumped the stairs and disappeared into a distant room. When he returned, he didn't bother with the stairs and jumped down from the balcony. Angela and Brooklyn could hear a mumbled, "Show off," from Michelangelo. Raph had in tow two sets of clothes. A trench coat and a cloak. "Just in case someone sees you and decides to believe their eyes."

Brooklyn took the coat and Angela the cloak. "Just make sure ya stay in the alleys or low on the roofs." Raph added.

The gargoyle stood and when he did he dwarfed the turtle but only slightly. Brooklyn took Raph's arm and shook it, his clawed hand holding the turtle's wrist, "Thank you for helping us to figure this out."

Raph seemed impressed and was trying hard to hide it. "You're welcome," he said.


	7. Chapter 6

_**RED, Court and BLUE**_

Ch 6

Angela and Brooklyn returned not half an hour later talking excitedly about their discovery. "I never thought it would be so warm. It flet so good." Angela sighed.

"I'm kinda glad we are awake at night though," Brooklyn said, "I really liked it and all, but jalapeña, it would be so hard to fly unnoticed."

"I agree but it felt good on your wings didn't it?" she asked stretching her own.

"I want to know why we aren't stone," Brooklyn said reaching behind him for the tear in his wing, "A good stone sleep would take care of this pretty fast."

"I think I know how," Angela said, "But how would she have gotten them?"

"What?"

Angela pointed to the chain around his neck and held hers, "Don't these look familiar?" she asked.

Brooklyn inspected his chain. The red stone glinted at him and he furrowed his brow, "I've never seen these before in my life."

"Well, I recognize them. They look similar to the talismans the Green's clan had to protect their home during the day," she said, "It makes me worry for them just looking at these."

Brooklyn yanked at his and hissed angrily, "It won't come off."

"All this is too confusing," she said holding her head in one hand. She walked further into the turtle's home. She didn't see a step down and tripped. Brooklyn rushed forward to catch her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concered.

She shook her head again, "I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"Same here," he nodded.

"It will be strange to sleep like others do," Angela mentioned, "I wonder what it will be like?"

Brooklyn shrugged, "Like ours I think. But we'll be lying down."

They walked into the room with the rest of their rag tag group. Hellboy had just returned from his phone call when he asked, "How long do ya think until she wakes up?"

"It depends on what's keeping her out," Don said, "I don't have any way of knowing if she has a concussion." he sighed frustrated.

Splinter had been sitting on a stool by the girl's head meditating. "There is a struggle within her. She may be fighting the fever." he said.

"Would you like to help me?" Abe asked, "I could try to search her memories for answers as well and you can try to find the conflict."

Splinter's frown deepened, "We must hurry. Her presence is weakening."

Abe nodded and placed a gentle hand on her forehead. The next thing he knew the two were standing in a dimly lit tunnel. Without asking each other which way to go they hurried down the path. When they came to a fork they took the right hand side. Upon entering the chamber Abe shuddered. Splinter's gaze grew hard as he recognized the depicting. But their attention changed immediately to the two occupants at the center of the room.

A tall thin young woman with straight brown hair wielding a dagger, advanced on the girl they'd come in search of. She defended herself with a standing candelabrum. They watched from the shadows as the two conversed angrily. The demon angered and tormenting; the red head slowly loosing assurance and more frightened.

"You're wasting your energy. You can't fight me," she laughed swinging the dagger down at her prey. The knife hit between the two branches of the candle holders. The red head grinned and twisted. The dagger flew into the air.

"Yes, I can," the girl said scrambling away being careful to keep her back from turning to the demon.

"You will fall. If not by me, by others," she sneered, "I'm trying to save you."

"From what?" the read head laughed, "You're full of lies. Every word out of your mouth."

"God's wrath, is what," she spat, "You sinned remember?" a dark smile crawled across her lips.

"Oh no," the red head said standing firm against another blow, "You seen TLK? Didn't work then, ain't gonna work now. I repented." she said more solemnly.

"Did you really?" she laughed, "You still think about it don't you? You let him defile you. You were the one that edged it on."

"Shut up," the girl shook her head, "Stop it."

"But what's more, the greater sin…" she snickered, "You liked it. So much that you did it to yourself."

"Shut up!" she screamed throwing the candelabra at her. She immediately forgot her anger when she found her hands empty.

"Smooth, Court," the girl said stepping closer to her, raising the dagger.

Abe and Splinter acted simultaneously. Abe retrieved the dagger and the rat contended with the demon; his staff against her steel. Knocking the dagger away from the demon Splinter held the girl to the ground. The red head recovered from her stupor and without being told to, she ran to get the knife.

The demoness grinned wickedly at the rat and disappeared from beneath him. Splinter hit the ground ramming his snout into the stone. He recovered quickly in time to see the girl holding the dagger out in front her in an awkward defense pose. She whirled around her breathing revealing her fright.

The red head spun around and stared quizzically at the two figures approaching her. "What the...?"she stepped back glancing around the room again at an touch to her shoulder. The demoness smiled at the girl, "You can't stop me," she laughed walking her backward toward Abe and Splinter, "Not even with help." she gestured behind the red head.

The girl jumped when Abe laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him and to Splinter, brows furrowed. Again she mouthed her confusion but did not speak. She turned back to the demon.

"Go on, Courtney," she hissed, "Come and kill me."

An strangled laugh escaped her lips and Court shook her head. "I'm just dreaming." she whispered more out of breath than wanting to be quiet. Her hand was shaking and she looked back over her shoulder.

"It's alright," Abe said putting his another hand on her other shoulder, "Just wake up."

The demoness threw a murderous look at the two mutants, "Stay out of this!" she bellowed. Suddenly a great force threw both the merman and the rat to the wall with a crash.

"Stop it!" Court cried re-gripping the dagger, "Leave them alone!" Suddenly a great whirlwind seemed to blow the room apart. The demoness' scream was the last thing the three heard before blackness took them.

Mikey had been ringing the handles of his nun-chucks the entire time. It had been an hour since Abe and his Sensei had dove into the girl's subconscious. Leo and Raph were standing over the couch, gazing alternately at the three unconscious figures. Red had long since ended his call and was watching Abe with slight concern on his face. Donny was keeping an eye on the girl, waiting and watching. The gargoyles were asleep, Angela on the Lazy Boy and and Brooklyn on the floor sitting against a foot rest.

The air was thick with anxiety. Everyone was still racking their brains for answers. It was frustrating have no clue as to what was going on. The family and friends of the kidnapped were far from put at ease. Even though the BPRD knew their people were okay, they still wanted to rush in and save them. But Hellboy had been adamant when he told them to stay put. He had an unfinished task that he and Abe needed to complete. Things were too complicated as they were without involving the government to help solve this mystery.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts at a gasping from the two mediators. Splinter gripped his cane, steadying himself before he fell from the chair. The boys rushed to help their father but the sensei waved them away after much reassuring. Abe put a webbed hand to his head trying to soothe the pounding he felt. Red put a supporting hand behind his friend just in case Abe decided to take a "nap" on the concrete floor. Angela and Brooklyn woke and watched anxiously from their spots.

Donny was the first to speak but it was more of a relieved chuckle, "Her fever's broken. She should wake up soon."

"Won't she need help when she does? We can't exactly make a hospital down here," Brooklyn spoke up.

Don nodded, "You're right. We need to get her topside. Preferably before she wakes up."

"But where do we take her?" Raph asked. They couldn't exactly leave her at hospital with no humans in their group to keep an eye on her.

"We could go to the Erie Buiding," Angela said, "Xanatos could get her some help without drawing attention."

"You know David Xanatos?" Don's eyes widened.

When Brooklyn nodded he asked, "Why?"

"He's a genius! One of the youngest billionaires in the world. I've always wanted to meet him."

"If you had said that ten years ago, I would've slapped ya," Brooklyn said putting a hand briefly on the turtle's shoulder.

Don blinked, "Wh-why is that?"

"Everything's better now," Brooklyn said putting his hands up in innocence, "but when we first woke up in the 20th century, he's tried to kill us more than once. But like I said, we've made up since then. It's not like a gargoyle to hold a grudge." he said. Well, not all gargoyles, he thought. Glancing at Angela, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"When should we take her to the Erie Building?" Leo asked.

"After sunset," Brooklyn said, "It's less noticable and the clan can help when we arrive."

Donny then turned to Master Splinter, "What happened in there?"

"Yeah," Hellboy said to Abe, "Gave me chills just watching you."

"Lady and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Courtney," Abe said gesturing his hand to the red head, "She was fighting the ghost we saw. Albeit, not very well, but she can hold her own with a candelabra."

When Abe and Splinter finished their recount, Leo spoke up, "I still don't understand. Why did this ghost take us?"

"She said we were bait," Raph said, "Does this chick know us? Someone we helped all the line?" he wondered out loud.

Everyone I the group shrugged their shoulders or shook their heads. That was still a huge piece of the puzzle they couldn't find.

"I've been thinking this backwards and forwards. From the simplest explanation to the most complex. And putting 'why' aside, for now, there is one similarity I see between those were taken," Abe said, "and that's color."

"Color?" Brooklyn raised an eye ridge, "Why color?"

"Well, there's red; Hellboy, you and Raphael. And blue; myself, Angela and Leonardo," Abe explained, "How this connects with her I still have to deduce."

"Seriously?" Raph asked exasperated, "We got kidnapped based on this chick's favorite colors?" he threw his hands up into the air, "That's it! I give up trying to understand this."

"That's not what I said," Abe shook his head.

"Uh guys," Don said.

"I can't imagine anything so pointless to point people out with!" Raph growled.

"He he, you made a contradiction, Raphie!" Mikey laughed.

"Drop it Mikey,"

"Boys..." Splinter warned but no one seemed to be listening, especially Raphael.

"Guys.." Don said again.

"Raph just take a breather. It's been along day, for all of us. Just calm down," Leo said.

"What if I don't want to calm down, heh Leo? What are ya gonna do?" Raph challenged.

"Stop bickering," Angela said stepping between the two, "You're brothers for goodness sake! Be lucky you have each other," she said sternly.

Raph, in a rare moment of self control, probably because Angela was girl, hurried to the dojo to vent.

"Uh guys..." Don said.

"What? Donny?" Leo snapped, fatigue finally getting to him too.

Don pointed to the red head. Courtney was stirring.

Or at least had been stirring. Her eyes were open and her brow furrowed in confusion. Everyone froze and watched her cautiously. She took a breath to say something but she blinked instead.

"What?" she murmured. Her eyes actually crossed before they rolled back to the back of her head.

Michelangelo, who had held his breath during this, let his air out and he fell to the ground. The gargoyles and agents looked to him worriedly wondering if they should help him. The brother's just shook their heads and rolled their eyes knowingly.

Mikey lifted his head and sighed, "She didn't scream," and laid his head back down.

Master Splinter sighed and rubbed his head.


End file.
